


I left you a letter on your headstone

by dogmeatisbae



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Guilt, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmeatisbae/pseuds/dogmeatisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley keeps beth in the loop after the incident</p>
            </blockquote>





	I left you a letter on your headstone

                 No one expected Emily or Jess to survive that night. Everyone hoped that they would, especially Sam, but let's face it nobody thought they were strong enough. But they defied all odds and made it through. And after that night they learn that they only way to continue to survive would be together. After that night the whole dynamic of our group changed. Everyone was just scared. No one knew what to expect next and they couldn’t handle it, at least not at first.

                 Mike and Jess split because he could handle the idea that Josh might have to be alone and he didn't want him to feel like a third wheel. Two weeks later Jess walks into Mike’s room to pick up her stuff and she finds him half naked with Josh in bed. Not that she's complaining. She knew Mike was bi and she had suspected Josh of being gay, in fact we all had. Jess was fine with them. She told me later that her end goal had always been Em. Not that she would admit it now. She was shaken after the incident but she survived and she came back stronger, we all did.

                 Emily left Matt because of his flashbacks. And I know that sound cruel but she did it to help him. They had been staying in the same hospital room after they got back from the mountain and every night he would wake up screaming because of these nightmares, we all had nightmares but his were worse. And the flashback, dear god, his flashbacks would send him into seizures or shock everytime, and everytime Emily didn't know what to do because honestly there was nothing she could do. So she left, she left the hospital and she left Matt, and his flashbacks stopped.

                 Eventually Emily and Jess found each other. Emily realised that there was more to Jess than her ex-boyfriend and Jess admitted that she had always looked up to Emily and her intense swagger. It’s been three months since the incident and they’re currently living together they decided they could live without each other because no one else knew what had happened to them and even though Emily didn't return Jess’s feelings they decided they would never leave each other behind. After all there is strength in numbers.

                 Anyway me and Chris finally got together and let me tell you that lasted all of three seconds. It just didn't work out, after everything that's happened... We're not the same people that went to the mountain that night and we will never be the same.

Sam misses you. We all miss you. Sam loves you, please come back.

Please                                                    

\- Ashley                                      

              Tears dripped down Ashley’s face as she left the letter at Beth’s empty grave. She knew she was gone but she couldn't help but hope that when she came back the next week and saw that the letter was missing that beth had somehow received it. “Maybe this time she’ll come back.” Ashley hoped quietly to herself. “Maybe this time i’ll get to be a better friend.”


End file.
